


Blushes

by PsychoVigilante



Series: Pseudo-incest with Jason Todd [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blushing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Innocent!Reader, Jason is an Asshole, Kitten, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name Calling, Nudes, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Princess - Freeform, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teasing, baby girl - Freeform, send nudes, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Jason loves to tease Reader because she blushes a lot. Flirting, name calling, whatever it is to get under her skin- even sending her a shirtless picture of himself.





	Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> I love phone sex. I love sexting. It's one of my biggest turn ons and most favourite things to do. So why not turn it into a fic?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://psychovigilantewrites.tumblr.com/) !

_Blushing is the reddening of a person’s face due to psychological reasons._

_It is normally involuntary and triggered by emotional stress, such as that associated with embarrassment, anger._

_Or romantic stimulation_.

You got that word for word from Wikipedia. 

You knew about blushing all too well. 

Every small situation where you were embarrassed, you would feel the familiar heat creep up your cheeks. Even times when you just didn’t know how to respond, for example, to a compliment.

Hell, even when someone _stares_ at you too long.

You hated it. 

You were a secretive person, but blushing made you an open book for the whole world to read.  
And when you were an open book, it was easy for other people to take advantage of you. 

Specifically Jason Todd. 

Your good-looking, idiotic, unnecessarily crude older adoptive brother.

He loved to tease people about basically anything and everything, but he targeted you specifically because of your natural uncontrollable responses. 

It all started when you were scrolling down your Instagram.

Like every millenial, you were entertaining yourself through social media on the living room couch, scrolling through the sea of selfies, liking only a few. 

You had paused for a moment on someone’s picture. A boy in your class who looked decent enough for the girls to fawn over. He was posing on a beach, only wearing board shorts. 

“Is that your boyfriend?” you heard a sudden voice next to you, making you jump. 

You hadn’t notice that Jason was behind the sofa, leaning in to see whatever it was on your phone over your shoulders. 

Your cheeks heated up, and you quickly scrolled away. 

“No, he’s just a guy from class,” you said quietly. 

He climbed over the top of the sofa and landed next to you. “Then why are you blushing? Do you have a crush on him?”

That made you blush even harder. 

“No!” you denied, “He’s not my type.”

“What’s your type then?” he looked at you curiously with his big blue eyes. His expression reminded you of an overly enthusiastic dog wagging its tail. 

“Not him. Go away,” you positioned the back of your phone towards him, blocking him from viewing anything else. 

“Your cheeks are so red,” he chuckled to himself, reaching over to pinch your face. 

You swiped at his hand and tried to glare at him, earning yourself another laugh. 

You harrumphed and left. 

That was when he found out how easy it was to get you to blush, and that was when the torment started. 

***

You flipped a page over, continuing to answer the math exercises in the dining room.

“Hey, princess. Watchu up to?” Jason pulled out a chair next to you, breaking the peaceful silence which were previously only filled by the soft pitter patter of your calculator.

“Math,” you replied curtly, continuing your work. 

“What math?” he leaned in. 

“Linear equations,” you answered. 

“You’re such a dork,” he commented. 

You put down your pen and looked at him. You would have been offended if it wasn’t for the fact that he was staring at you endearingly, smiling softly. 

 

“Really, you’re a huge nerd,” he continued on with the same expression. 

Unsurprisingly, you felt a blush creep up your cheeks. 

“And there you go blushing again,” he chuckled, “You’re such a princess.”

“I’m not!” you said hotly. 

“I’m calling you the most innocent names and you’re already blushing,” he scoffed. 

“I don’t care what you call me, Jason,” you argued, “It’s just a reflex. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh?” he questioned, a dark glint suddenly visible in his eyes. He leaned forward towards you, violating your personal space. 

“What if I called you a virgin? Would you care then?” he said in a lower octave, a playful smirk on his lips, “Would that mean anything?” 

“I- you-” you stuttered, embarrassed that you couldn’t hold your ground. 

His expression changed and he leaned away from you, laughing out loud at your situation. 

“I’ll leave you to your _linear equations_ ,” he said, somehow making those words sound unbelievably hot. He got up, and left. 

You put your head in your hands, trying to calm down. Jason teasing you was going to be the death of you. 

It really didn’t help that you had a crush on him as well. 

You may _look_ innocent, but you had far from innocent thoughts about your adoptive older brother, suppressed by sheer will. 

_Linear equations_. 

How did he make those words sound so erotic? 

There was something about his voice when he said it. The way he enunciated every consonant, and the condescending tone behind them. 

You closed your book and packed your things. Obviously doing math with his voice in your head wouldn’t be productive. 

Dinner was usually you, Dick, and Jason enjoying Alfred’s home cooked meals, or sometimes out at a diner. Bruce and Tim would join the three of you some nights when they weren’t busy. 

That night the three of you had dinner in a diner.

You were busy licking the whipped cream off the top of your strawberry milkshake while Jason and Dick were talking about who to set Tim up with. 

You looked at the both of them, sitting across from you. Your brothers were both extremely muscular and extremely good looking, even though their personality and styles were total opposites. 

You always noticed the stares the girls would give them whenever they walked into a room. 

Dick knew how good looking he was, and his air of confidence was intensified even more when he too notices women- and sometimes men- gawking at him. 

Jason was different. He would shrink to the smallest possible size he could, bowing his head and hunching, hiding away from the stares.

Dick had left to the restroom, leaving you and Jason alone. 

He looked at you from opposite of the table, and reached a hand towards your face. 

Before you could avoid it, he swiped at the corner of your mouth with his thumb, wiping away a small amount of whipped cream that you hadn’t notice was there. 

He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it, staring at you, causing your cheeks to heat up.

He grinned.

The next night was something else. 

“...and rare for you, Master Todd,” Alfred slipped a plate of steak, potatoes, and grilled vegetables in front of Jason, who was sitting opposite you on the dining table. 

“Sometimes I have nightmares about you cannibalizing me, Jason,” Dick scrunched his nose at the sight of Jason’s bloody steak, shifting uncomfortably in his seat next to you. 

“Don’t you worry, Dickie. If I were to eat anyone here,” he stared into your eyes, “It wouldn’t be you.”

Before you could blush at Jason’s hard stare and insinuation, you dropped your eyes down to your own medium rare and dived in. 

You concentrated hard on eating, cutting up the tender meat and popping it into your mouth. The flavour almost made you moan. 

You looked up to find Alfred and compliment his cooking, but your eyes accidentally met Jason’s. 

His gaze was still on you, and he had just finished cutting up a rather large piece of his steak, and ate it. A burst of juice from the meat made a small explosion as he chewed, sending a trickle of red down the corner of his mouth and dripped on his chin. 

Looking at you intensely with his icy eyes, he gave you a wink and a smirk while still chewing, wiping the juice away with the back of his hand. 

The juices in between your thighs also leaked.

You were sure you were a deep shade of red. Jason let out a chuckle under his breath. 

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Dick asked, looking back and forth between the two of you, “Is there an inside joke I don’t get?”

“Yes,” Jason simply said. 

“And?” Dick urged.

“And what?” 

“And what’s the inside joke!” Dick exclaimed, exasperated. 

“There’s a reason why it’s called an _inside_ joke,” Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Come on,” Dick whined, “Look at her. She’s so red! Tell me.Tell me, please.”

Your eyes widen more when Dick had pointed that out. 

“You’re such a fucking child, Grayson,” Jason snorted. 

“Pleeeeease,” Dick whined some more. 

You hurriedly finished your food and left your two brothers to squabble amongst themselves. Running to your room, you heard Jason call to you in the distance. 

“Not finished with you yet, princess!” 

You groaned to yourself. You had to mentally prepare yourself the next time you interacted with the demon that was your brother. 

***

“No,” you snapped at Jason before he could even open his mouth. 

You had just come back from school, exhausted and sweaty. You wanted to lounge on the sofa and laze around before studying, but there was a pile of muscles in your way of comfort, stretched out and not giving you any space. 

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” he lazily defended, arms behind his head. 

“You were going to say something to make me blush,” you told him, crossing your arms to glare at him. 

He sat up to give you room on the sofa, patting the space next to him. 

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously and sat down. 

The both of you watched TV. A documentary about the harshest prisons in the world. Around twenty minutes in, he whispered in your ear. 

“You look cute in the uniform.”

You ignored him, concentrating with all your might on the show, resisting the blush. 

“ _Ênios Pavilion C houses 180 inmates crammed into just 12 decaying cells…_ ”

“If only the skirt was shorter.”

“ _Fire-scorched walls are a somber reminder of one of the prison’s most deadly riots less than a year ago._ ”

“You remind me of this school-girl porn I watched last night.”

 _No, no, no._

You felt the blush slowly creeping in again, defeating your focus.

You quickly hid your head in your hands. 

“Aww,” Jason cooed at you, engulfing you with his arms and pulling you onto his lap, “You’re so fucking precious.”

“Stop it!” you let out a muffled cry. 

He tucked your hair behind your ear so he could whisper in them. “You’re so innocent, it’s driving me fucking insane, you know that?”

You became aware of your position in his arms, on his lap, your skirt riding up your thighs. Your ass was bare on his lap, hidden by the pleated skirt. 

If your pussy started leaking through your panties, he’d definitely feel it. 

You immediately stood up and ran to your room, ignoring his calls. 

Was he just playing with you or did he actually mean the things he said?

More importantly, was he really watching porn last night? You immediately imagined him lying on his bed with his laptop open, hand in his pants, rubbing his thick-

You shook your head and had a cold shower. 

***

The teasing continued for weeks. 

You couldn’t avoid it. Day after day, he would find ways to make you blush and then laugh at you after. 

It confused you. 

He would compliment you and when he did he looked so genuine, like he really meant to say those flattering words. 

His flirting was another problem. 

When it became easier for you to ignore his empty name calling and assumptions that you were a virgin, he decided he needed to step up his game.

One day, you were helping Alfred do the dishes at the sink while he cleaned the pool. Alfred didn’t know you were doing the washing, or else he would have banned you from the kitchen. 

The weather was nice that day. The sun was out- a rare gift in Gotham- and you could hear the birds singing outside amidst the sound of glass clinking softly when you accidentally bumped one against the other. 

“Dishes?” you heard a sudden voice near your ear. 

You jumped, causing the plate in your hand to slip into the metal sink, a loud clash following it. Sighing, you were relieved that the plate didn’t crack. 

You immediately turned around to hit Jason on the chest. 

“I could have broken that, you idiot!” you scolded him, wetting his shirt with your hands. 

“But you didn’t,” he replied, cocking his head to one side, almost looking curious. 

He was close to you, both his hands were on the sink counter, trapping you inside his arms. 

“I bet you think you’re being funny, don’t you?” you taunted. 

“Sweetheart, you’re the funny one here,” he pointed out, “You’re the one who’s been entertaining me all this while.”

“I’m not here for your amusement, Jason,” you chastised. 

“No, you’re here to make my life hard,” he said nonchalantly. 

“I’m sorry,” you scoffed, “ _I’m_ the one making _your_ life hard?”

“Yes, you are, sugar,” he drawled, leaning in closer to you, “You make me wish I wasn’t your brother so I could make you blush in other ways.” 

Like it was a command, you started blushing. 

“It’s fucking hard for me to _not_ think of you inappropriately when your skin just flushes like that,” his voice dropped an octave, “You’re fucking killing me.”

You gaped at him, speechless. 

He started laughing, and you would be lying if you said that it didn’t break your heart just a little bit. 

“I’m just playing with you, sis,” he stepped away from you, enjoying your embarrassment. 

You turned away from him to blink away the tears. 

You thought he actually meant it this time. You thought he actually _liked_ you the way you liked him. 

Previously, his flirting was passive. He would say that suggestive things similar to the skirt situation, but he never was direct nor detailed about it. 

“You should have been named Dick instead,” you told him, “It suits your personality more.”

“Ouch,” he feigned a grimace before changing the subject completely, “What time do you finish school tomorrow?”

“Three. Why?” you frowned. 

“Bruce needs Alfred tomorrow, so I’ll be fetching you,” he shrugged. 

“Fine,” you huffed, “But I’ll come to you. Do _not_ come out of the car. I don’t want you embarrassing me.”

“Cross my heart, princess,” he grinned. 

The next day you found out that Jason’s promises were just empty promises. 

The first thing you noticed that he wasn’t even in a car. He brought his goddamn bike. 

The second thing was that he had _aviators_ on, which made him look even more attractive. 

And lastly, he was grinning and waving at you when he saw you, yelling at you from across the yard.

“Hey, princess!” his voice boomed the minute he saw you walking towards him. He didn’t wait for you to go to him. 

Instead, he started jogging towards you, causing everyone to stare.

The fact that he was tall, muscular, handsome, and dressed like he had a motorbike fetish didn’t help either. 

“Jason!” you hissed, “I told you to wait for me to come to you!”

“But I wanted to help you carry your books,” he pouted, snatching a thin notebook from your hand. 

“It’s just one fucking book!” you snapped. 

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re angry,” he beamed. 

You were already blushing furiously in embarrassment, and when you thought that he couldn’t have done anything else to make things worse, he leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. 

Which caused you to almost go purple. 

You heard him laughing behind you as you stormed away towards his motorbike, ignoring the many stares you received. 

When you got home, you locked yourself in your room, refusing to answer his countless knocks and attempts.

Your phone was buzzing non stop for half an hour. Jason had been sending you texts. 

_Sweetheart come out._

_Baby bird, I’m sorry._

_You’re just so cute when you blush._

You decided to ignore the texts and study in your room to get your mind off of him.

The sun went down and soon enough, your adoptive brothers and father would descend to the cave to get ready for patrol. 

You only went out as Robin a few times a week during the weekdays to juggle your grades and vigilantism better. 

Your phone buzzed for the first time in two hours. 

_You joining us tonight?_ Jason had asked. 

You sent a quick reply. _No. Studying._

Your phone vibrated again

Jason had sent you a photo attached to a message. 

_Don’t you miss me enough, sugar?_

The photo was a shot of him in the cave lockers, standing in front of a mirror. He was wearing his cargo pants and boots but shirtless, one arm holding his helmet, and the other his phone. 

He angled his face to one side, giving you a full view of his sharp jawline, smirking arrogantly. 

You gaped at the photo. 

His abdominal muscles were so defined, as were his pectorals. His arms flexed in the position he was in. 

But the smirk was what made you wet. 

You jumped at the slight shock of another message coming in. 

_Staring longingly at the picture? Why not come down here and get the full view?_

You recovered from your embarrassment quicker than before as no one was around to witness you drooling over your brother’s body. 

_I’m studying, Jason. Go away. See you tomorrow._

After sending the text, you stared at his picture again. You could see your favourite part. The V cut. 

You realised you were panting slightly. You took deep breaths to calm down and through sheer willpower, you forced yourself to put your phone away and studied. 

Three hours passed. You finally picked up your phone and looked at the photo again. 

You rubbed your thighs together and groaned. 

For the past few weeks you had been frustrated with Jason and his teasing. You withheld from touching yourself, but now you were at your breaking point. 

Full of shame, you walked to the bed and stripped. 

Ignoring the growing guilt, you spread your legs and touched your slit with one finger. 

You gasped at the sensation and at how wet you were. 

With your other hand you brought your phone to your eyes, imagining that glorious body against yours. 

A thought came in your head. 

You clicked on the camera icon next to the text message box and posed. 

You were biting your lip, your bed hair messy around you but in a sexy way, your one arm pressing your breasts together and lifting them up, hiding your nipples. 

You thought you looked rather hot. 

Chuckling to yourself, you shook your head. Jason would have gotten a heart attack if you had sent that. You imagined his bewildered expression. 

You moved your thumb to delete the photo, but because you were lying down and only holding your phone in one hand, you accidentally dropped it flat on your face, crushing your nose. 

You groaned in pain, and picked it up. 

To your horror, the sensitive touch screen had registered your movement and had sent the photo to Jason. 

You shot straight up. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

You stared at the phone as the messaged went from sent, to delivered, to read. 

Your heart was beating frantically in your chest. 

Jason’s status was online. 

He wasn’t responding. 

No, wait. You could see that he was typing. 

And then he stopped. And then he was typing again. 

You didn’t know what to do. 

Tears were brimming your eyes. 

He had stopped typing, status still remained as online. 

Suddenly, your phone buzzed, and kept on buzzing. You nearly dropped it.

Jason was calling you. 

You contemplated on throwing your phone across your room and hiding underneath your sheets, never leaving the comfort of your bed and dying there. Instead, you answered. 

“H-hello?” you dared a whisper. 

Silence greeted you on the other line, except for the distant sound of traffic, a soft white noise that was probably wind, and the sound of Jason breathing. 

“Jason,” you said, louder this time, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to send that to you. It was an accident, I swear!”

“Who were you going to send that to?” he asked. He sounded off, his voice strained. He sounded livid. 

“No one! I was just playing around. I was taking selfies and then-” you gulped, “And then I accidentally sent it to you.”

He stayed silent. 

“Aren’t you patrolling right now? You’re such a slacker, Jay,” you joked awkwardly, attempting to lighten the situation. 

“What were you doing when you sent the picture?” he quietly responded, ignoring you. 

“I told you, I was fooling around and taking pictures of myself,” you repeated nervously. 

“Are you naked right now?” he breathed. 

“Uhm. Yes,” you confessed. 

“Why?”

“I, uh, I sleep naked?” you cringed at the uncertainty in your voice. 

To your surprise, he chuckled. 

“You take pictures of yourself naked often, princess?” 

Your face flushed. 

“N-no!” you stammered, “It was just- I was just- I’m sorry okay, can we please forget about this? Delete the picture and just, forget about it.”

“Hmm,” you could hear the mocking tone in his voice, “No.”

“Why not?” you demanded. 

“Because I think you’re lying to me,” he concluded. 

“I’m not!” you bit your lip, “You’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not mad, sweetheart,” he assured you. 

You let out a sigh of relief, lying back down on your fluffy pillows. 

“But you know,” he continued, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were staring at the picture I sent you.”

“And why would I do that, Jason?” you retorted. 

“Because you think I’m hot,” he guessed, “Because you’re naked. Because you were probably touching yourself.”

And for some reason, you didn’t blush. Jason had been teasing you and flirting with you, and you would stammer and blush over the smallest things. 

Instead, you smiled. 

“You’re too cocky, you know that?” you teased. 

“You’re right,” he sighed, “I forgot that you’re a shy fucking kitten. You wouldn’t even know how to touch yourself.”

“Jason, I’m 18,” you reminded him. 

“And there are _forty_ year old virgins out there, sweetheart,” he laughed. 

You felt at ease, like it was just a normal conversation you were having. His voice was soothing. 

“Are you implying that I don’t know how to touch myself, Jay?” you asked. 

“I don’t know, doll. Do you?” he replied. 

Your breathing got heavy. Your free hand moved in between your thighs. 

“Yeah, I do,” you confirmed. 

“Yeah?” his voice sounded different. You couldn’t quite tell why. 

“I’m really not the shy girl you think I am, Jay,” you told him. 

You rubbed your clit, and tried not to moan at the sudden pleasure. Touching yourself while he was on the phone with you, trying to hide it from him- it was doing things to you.

You felt like you were drunk. Irrational. 

Fucking horny. 

“You blush like one,” he pointed out. 

“It’s involuntary,” you breathed, feeling yourself getting even more turned on. 

“So what were you actually doing in your bed naked, kitten?” he pressed. 

“I don’t know if I should tell you,” you whispered. 

Your fingers were covered in your slick, even though you hadn’t even put them inside you yet. 

“Why not?” he whispered back, his voice wavering. 

“Because I was touching myself,” you quickly answered. 

A beat. And then, “Why did you have my chat open on your phone?”

“I was looking at your picture,” you admitted. You didn’t know what came over you. It was like you were on some sort of truth serum. 

“Yeah? You liked what you saw?”

You put a finger inside you.

“I did,” you nodded, forgetting that he couldn’t see you.

“Dirty minx,” he chuckled, “And you wanted to send one to me as-”

His words were cut off by a moan that escaped your lips. You had brushed against your sensitive area while you fingered yourself. 

You froze. 

“Fuck,” you heard him say, “Fuck. Princess, are you- are you touching yourself right now?” 

You panicked, “I should go, Jay-”

“Fuck,” he groaned, “I’m on a rooftop right now and I’m fucking hard.”

You were slightly surprised at his reply. 

“Where are the others?”

“No clue. Fuck the others. I want to hear you,” he breathed. 

You moaned at his words, adding another finger inside you. 

“Shit, you should hear yourself,” he groaned. 

You heard a rustle on his end. 

“What are you doing, Jay?”

“I’m finding a blind spot so I can take my cock out, baby, what do you think?” he laughed. 

“Mmm,” you hummed, “I want it.”

“You want my cock, sweetheart?” 

“Mhmm.”

“Wait,” he told you. You heard a louder rustling, and then suddenly your phone buzzed. 

He sent you a picture of himself holding his hard, leaking, _massive_ cock. He had his pants on, and the picture was taken with a flash. You could see a little of the background. City lights, or was it cars?

“Fuck, Jason,” you groaned, “Fuck, you’re insane. The boys could be anywhere. If Batman sees you-”

“That’s what makes it hot,” he drawled, “The fear of getting caught.”

“Let’s do it on the roof sometime, Jay,” your thoughts immediately went to fantasize about being with him there, fucking you senseless in your Robin uniform. 

“You should have come out with me tonight, angel,” he panted, “I would have you on your knees up here.”

You moaned again.

“The sound of the traffic, the wind in your hair, and my cock down your throat,” he elaborated, “Just thinking about it already makes me want to come, fuck.”

“You’ve always made me wet, Jay, but not like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I always got wet when you flirted with me just to get me to blush,” you confessed. 

“If I knew back then that you wanted me,” he purred, “This would have happened a lot sooner. 

“I’ve never been this wet, Jason,” you gasped as your body shuddered in a wave of pleasure. 

“How wet are you?”

“I’m staining the sheets,” you described, “It’s everywhere.”

Indeed, your pussy was producing an obscene amount of your juice, dripping down your thighs and wetting your bed. 

You wondered if he could hear the wet sounds you were making. 

“Shit, I wanna fuck you so bad,” he groaned, “I want to see you blush under me, baby.” 

“Jason,” you whimpered. 

You were getting close, his words pushing you over the edge. 

“You gonna come, baby girl? Fuck, I want to feel you all around me,” he growled, “I want to see your tight pussy stretched out, baby.”

“Jaa-a-aah!” you screamed, seeing stars as you came hard around your fingers, feeling more juice gush. 

On the other end you heard Jason’s labored breathing, a stream of curse words, and a loud filthy groan that you would never forget. 

“Fuck,” he chuckled, “I gotta say, I didn’t see this coming.”

“No, you only _heard_ me coming,” you giggled. 

“You did not just make a pun,” he complained, “Totally ruins the post sex glow.”

“Jason,” you whispered. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Come back quick,” you told him, “Like, right now. I need you.”

“On my way,” he ended the call.


End file.
